Espantosamente Adorable
by R-Karolyna
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?: De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. [AU] [Resumen] Él no pensó que con una simple apuesta, terminaría su orgullo en peligró.[No es Yaoi] (La imagen no me pertenece)


**Espantosamente Adorable**

* * *

_Fiesta de Halloween_

_Se invita a toda la comunidad de jóvenes magos a la fiesta de terroríficos disfraces que se realizará con motivo de la celebración de Halloween._

_El motivó de nuestra celebración es para poner a prueba la habilidad creativa y de transformación de cada mago._

_¡No faltes!_

_Atte. La familia Hiraguizawa._

Leí por décima vez, la mugrosa invitación que colgué en una de las paredes de mi habitación para evitar que se me olvidará la dichosa fiesta.

Era más que obvió que no me apetecía ir a esa fiesta, cuyo verdadero motivó es ridiculizar a los magos que no han alcanzado el nivel de magia necesario para lograr una transformación.

Sin embargo, por andar hablando en lugares inapropiados; la noticia de que el hijo de la familia Li no asistiría a la fiesta, llegó hasta oídos de uno de los hijos del anfitrión. Lo que trajo como resultado que realizará una apuesta en la que juraba iría a la fiesta y mí disfraz sería el más tenebroso.

Apuesta de la cuál me arrepentí, en cuánto la cruel realidad me azotó de llenó y comprendí que yo no sabía transformarme en nada.

Pero claro, como el característico orgullo Li estaba de por medio, no fui capaz de deshacer la apuesta. Logrando que en estos momentos éste apuntó de que me dé un colapsó nervioso, por no saber como diablos me transformare en algún monstruo que cause aunque sea un poco de miedo.

—¡¿Que voy a hacer?! —preguntó a la nada, mientras me desquitó lanzando un puñetazo a la pared.

—Hermanito, esa pared no tiene la culpa de lo que prometes.

Escuchar ésa pregunta provocó un sobresalto de mí parte y que la furia se apoderara de mí persona.

—¿Se puede saber, quien te dio permiso de entrar, Shiefa? —Casi gruñi, volteando a ver amenazante a la mayor de mis cuatro hermanas.

Shiefa ignoró mi pregunta, soltando una risilla y avanzando hasta sentarse en el borde de mi cama.

—Shiefa. —llamé, ella volvió a ignorarme y dirigió sus manos para tomar uno de los tantos libros de magia que tenía en la cama.

Suspire cansado por su falta de atención. Aunque no me sorprendía, ya que con mis hermanas siempre resultaba imposible llevar una conversación decente.

—Así que es verdad —Tras un lapso de silenció habló—. Apostaste a que te transformarías.

Sonreí nervioso por su deducción, después de todo, cada miembro de la familia Li sabía a la perfección que era pésimo para ese tipo de hechizos.

—¿Ahora te ha comido la lengua el ratón, Xiaolang? —preguntó ella, con el silencio prolongado de mi parte.

—Sí, es verdad que aposté —admiti, para después añadir—: y si lo que quieres es decirle a nuestros padres, lo puedes hacer.

Mi hermana me miró incrédula, seguramente porque se le hacía imposible que admitiera mi culpa tan fácilmente. Lo que ella no sabía era que tras esa confesión, había una treta de por medio.

—No les diré nada. —Fue la simple respuesta que Shiefa dio, hechando a perder mis macabros planes de librarme de la apuesta.

—Pero, cometí un error y debo aceptar las consecuencias. —trataba inútilmente de hacerla cambiar de opinión, consiguiendo que ella se riera por mis intentos fallidos.

—Tranquilo, hermanito —dijo ella, levantándose de su lugar para acercarse hasta donde me encontraba—. Yo te ayudaré.

Sin darme tiempo a nada, Shiefa empezó a recitar unas palabras, en un extraño idioma que logre entender como chino antiguo.

—¡Listo! —celebró en cuánto término su creación.

—¿Qué me hiciste? — No pude evitar contener esa pregunta, debido a que me sentía raro y tenía curiosidad por saber en que me transformó.

—Te transforme en un monstruo espeluznante — dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de mi habitación—. Por cierto, Xiaolang —llamó antes de salir—, somos tus hermanas mayores, por ende nos da derecho a entrar a tú habitación sin permiso.

Con ese último comentario salió de la habitación, dejandome un mal sabor de boca por ser el hermano menor de cuatro locas.

En cuánto se fue Shiefa, suspire aliviado de que al fin estuviera transformado y me dirigí al espejo para comprobar si el monstruo que ahora era resultaba amenazante.

Lamentablemente la extraña criatura que se reflejaba en el espejo, me dejó sin palabras y con ganas suficientes de arrastrar a mi hermana y a mí por hacer tontas apuestas que denigran el orgullo.

* * *

Sentía las miradas llenas de burla, que todos en ésta fiesta me dirigían. Aún así me las tenía que tragar, hasta que pudiera encontrar al dichoso anfitrión o a su hijo menor, Hiraguizawa Eriol. El cuál viene siendo mi rival y uno de los culpables indirectos de que en estos momentos, tenga que pasar por tanta humillación.

Eriol es un chico que se creé la gran cosa por haber nacido en Inglaterra y por ser descendiente de la familia Hiraguizawa, una de las mejores en cuánto a magia se refiere.

Al menor de los Hiraguizawa, no lo toleró ni en pintura, por esa actitud enigmática que tiene y porque me llama Shaoran. Por ello y para no quedar mal, es que a pesar de esta patética apariencia, me atreví a venir a esta fiesta mata orgullos.

¡Maldición! Las miradas y risitas burlonas de todos estos «monstruos», comienzan a ponerme de mal humor y para colmó, «el señor soy mejor que todos», no aparece.

—Disculpe —Ante ese tono de voz tan refinado, volteé rápido para encontrarme con mi enemigo—, ¿a visto a una chica transformada en **sirena**?, ella es mi hermana mayor y la necesitamos para coordinar unos detalles de la fiesta.

—No la he visto, Hiraguizawa. —traté de sonar molestó, pero al parecer este monstruo venía incluído con voz chillona y aniñada.

Al reconocer mi voz y el extraño color ámbar que poseo en los ojos, Eriol abrió sus ojos en señal de horror, cosa que preferí ignorar.

—¿¡Que te paso!? —cuestionó alarmado.

Ante ese comentario, me dio ganas de darle un golpe por exagerado.

Porque no era para tanto esta transformación, o ¿sí?

—¿Te molesta mi maravillosa transformación, Hiraguizawa? —pregunte fastidiado. Lo que contestó con una molesta risa.

—Disculpa Shaoran —dijo en cuánto se cansó de burlarse—. Es que te ves...

—Espantosamente adorable —concluí, en vista de que él no sabía como continuar la frase.

—Iba a decir que luces más amable, pero si crees que luces adorable esta bien por mi.

Término de decir soltando otra molesta risa.

—Me voy —dije, caminando por mi lado—. Suerte buscando a tú sirena.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo —dijo Eriol corriendo a mí lado—, sino sabías transformarte hubieras hecho lo que yo.

En ese momento reparé en su figura, y me di cuenta que el tramposo ése, iba vestido de mago.

¡Un mago! Casi lo golpeo por su disfraz tan poco creativo, y del cuál no tuvo que transformarse porque el ya era mago.

—Si ya terminaste con la humillación me retiro, adiós.

—Si te devuelvo a tú forma original te quedarías un rato. —declaró, impidiendo que continuará.

Esa oferta sonaba tentadora, sí Shiefa no me hubiera puesto este hechizo con duración, hasta la media noche.

—Dudo que alguien como tú, pueda quitarme esta forma de caballo con cuerno. —conteste desafiante para que me dejara en paz.

Él guardo silenció por unos instantes, antes de prácticamente empujarme a los jardines.

—Tal vez tengas razón, y no pueda regresar a un caballo con cuerno —contestó sonriente, cuando estábamos en los jardines de la mansión Hiraguizawa—, pero estoy seguro que puedo hacer que dejes de parecerte a un **unicornio**.

¡Se estaba burlando de mí! ¡Otra vez! Ni que fuera tan tonto para no saber que ahora soy un tierno unicornio.

Y otra vez sin darme tiempo a rechistar, éste empezó a realizar su conjuro para de volverme a mí supuesta forma original.

—Listo, Xiaolang; ya eres otra vez humano. —anunció triunfante.

—Gracias, supongo —Le agradecí, aún a pesar de que mi orgullo, no quisiera; y además le pregunte—: ¿Por qué sabias que romperías el hechizo?

—No eres el único que tiene que lidiar con su molesta hermana mayor —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, estoy seguro que la sirena Nakuru es más molesta que tus cuatro hermanas juntas.

—¿Nakuru como sirena? —susurré con interés.

—Nakuru utilizó su magia para disfrazarse de sirena —aclaró—. Ahora vamos, que tenemos que celebrar que hoy es Halloween.

Asenti. Para después entrar a celebrar la fiesta de Halloween, en la cuál se llevará acabó el concurso de disfraces que lo más probable no gané, por haber monstruos más aterradores como lo es esa sirena, que conociéndola atraerá a los hombres con su canto angelical. Lo bueno que éste adorable ex-unicornio esta preparado para eso y mucho mas.

**Fin.**


End file.
